<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid truth by Mask_of_calm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139415">Stupid truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_calm/pseuds/Mask_of_calm'>Mask_of_calm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_calm/pseuds/Mask_of_calm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan is drunk as fuck and the only reason why Kakuzu did’nt broke Hidan’s neck is the fact that Kakuzu should carry Hidan’s body on his own shoulders after, and his old body is just not ready for it. Not even a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakuHida Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The work for #KakuHidaWeek, day 1,  theme is Drunken Truths.<br/>https://kakuhidaweek.tumblr.com/post/626829366908813313/2020-prompts</p>
<p>English is not my native language, so, i'm sorry for mistakes! Hope you can enjoy it anyway (o^ ^o)/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«You don’t understand!»</p>
<p>Hidan yelling with an annoyed face.</p>
<p>«Clearly i don’t»</p>
<p>Kakuzu responding as calm as he can with all of his shaky self control.</p>
<p>Hidan is drunk as fuck and the only reason why Kakuzu didn’t broke Hidan’s neck is the fact that Kakuzu should carry Hidan’s body on his own shoulders after, and his old body is just not ready for it. Not even a bit.</p>
<p>«I don’t mean it!» Hidan is yelling again and Kakuzu is yelling too.</p>
<p>«So, what do you mean, brat?!»</p>
<p>The face of Hidan is fulling by a sweet, tender pink colour, and Kakuzu feels like his last cell of control is dies. Kakuzu beats Hidan right into face, but it doesn’t help, because Hidan is start crying. Kakuzu preys for stay calm. He’s thinking about his shoulders, his back…</p>
<p>«I can’t tell you, okay?» Hidan sobbing and looks so miserable… Kakuzu have empathy, but don’t feel sorry for Hidan, he is full of annoying right now.</p>
<p>He makes a deep breath, then another one.</p>
<p>«Calm down. I’m your partner, right? You can tell me anything except you religious bullshit».</p>
<p>For a second Hidan is angry, but then — miserable again. He’s make a sad breath and shrugs shoulders.</p>
<p>«But not this». He’s saying. «You’ll not understand. Like now. You just don’t see it, isn’t it?»</p>
<p>«See WHAT?» Kakuzu is totally out of his mind. «Shut up, you little peace of shit. What i don’t understand is how you can be this… irresponsible, this WEAK. You’re a ninja, don’t you? You are the part of powerful organization of criminals, and that’s how you’re doing? Getting drunk because of nothing and getting on my nerves? I’m sick of you!»</p>
<p>Hidan smirks. He’s looking at Kakuzu’s face and saying it so clear, so honest…</p>
<p>«Yeah, and i love you. Now YOU live with it».</p>
<p>Kakuzu is smirking too, he’s laughing out loud and can’t help himself. Hidan is going to the bathroom and getting back with a fresh face like nothing happened.</p>
<p>«Let’s go, old fucker, you’re crying all day, c’mon!»</p>
<p>And he’s going there, to the road to Suna where they’re have an order. Kakuzu is following and really sees it. Hidan not lying. He said the truth. That’s it. The reason why he’s acting like an idiot is the fact he’s in love with Kakuzu. With Kakuzu of all people, what a stupid choice.</p>
<p>Kakuzu is going and looking at the Hidan’s silhouette and feels stupid too. The fact is just too absurd to thinking about it seriously, but…</p>
<p>Well, maybe Kakuzu is nervous. A little bit. It was a decades of years for someone falls in love with him, and there it is again. Kakuzu want to doing something awful to Hidan, something very bad, for Hidan resetting his feelings. For Hidan falls to disappointing and hating Kakuzu. Love and hate are dual, right? It could work, right?</p>
<p>Now Kakuzu feeling it too: he need a drink. Maybe after Suna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>